Youll Be Safe Here
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: What if you have loved the wrong person? Are you gonna give up or hold on? Maybe you need not to do anything. Just continue loving that person and who knows, that love might be enough to make that person the right one. Yaoi. HaruLucia.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Groove Adventure Rave, its characters, the anime and the like for they belong to their rightful owners and that is not me.

Please note that the song is not part of Rave. And I do not own the song too, it is by Rivermaya, copyrighted by whatsoever company and I have just borrowed it for this story and it was the primary inspiration behind this one. If you don't know the tune, just read it like a poem or something (y'know what I mean).

Reviews are anytime welcome, constructive criticisms are also accepted and I don't entertain flames 'coz I had enough with those insecure individuals who doesn't know how to value little things.

**Pairing: **Haru-Lucia and some hints of Shuda-Musica. And maybe a Sieghart-Jegan or something like that in the future. I'm starting to be naughty!

Rancor: Sorry for the intrusion but you are always naughty.

Shut up Rancor! Or there will be no dinner later.

Rancor: How's that?

I'm not gonna cook dinner for you.

Rancor: Okay boss, I'll be good (settling at a corner).

Now that settles it. One more thing, this is yaoi so if you don't like this kind of story, I suggest you leave before this thing gets into your system and would trigger the psychosomatic belligerence. And any flaws in grammar and punctuation as well as in spelling are completely the faults of the author (which is me) and his unreliable sidekick named Rancor.

**Title:** You'll Be Safe Here

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nobody knows  
_****_Just why were here  
_****_Could it be fate  
_****_Or random circumstance  
_****_At the right place  
_****_At the right time  
_****_Two roads intertwine  
_****_And if the universe conspired  
_****_To mold our lives To make us fuel and fire  
_****_Then know  
_****_Where ever you will be  
_****_So too shall I be_**

It was six-fifteen in the morning and the alarm clock's noise was pounding through Haru's eardrum like some megaphones. Haru opened his eyes and sheer white light from the sun coming out from his bedroom window caused him to flinch and change prospect. He reached for the clock and turned it off. He then got off his bed and started fixing it.

A few minutes later, some pounding from the other side of the door has been heard.

"Haru! Wake up already or we'll be both late for school…" Musica said while pounding hardly on the door.

"I'm awake already… I'm fixing my bed…" Haru hollered back.

"Good... now, shake that ass of yours and eat your breakfast so that we could go to school already. I can't afford to be late again y'know." Musica said.

"Yeah? Or are you just afraid to be detained again?" Haru piped up, early morning quarrels are their morning ritual now.

"Shut up dumbass and get your ass moving…" Musica said fading away.

Haru just sighed at Musica's statement. Musica had just the knack of using foul language and make them sound to be there is nothing to it. Then Haru reached for his towel and then hang it on his shoulder. He then went outside his room, walked downstairs through the living room into the kitchen which would double as a dining room. There he found Musica, sitting on one of the chairs and drinking his coffee, reading the newspaper and ignoring those French toast that were abundantly piling over the platter. And Musica was already in his school uniform.

"I didn't know you read the morning paper…" Haru put across.

"Now you know." Musica replied then slurped some coffee again and not pealing his eyes away from the broadsheet.

"Sheesh, I'm just asking y'know." Haru said, putting some emotions in his statement.

"Oh please Haru, will you move fast so that we could go to school already. I don't want to have a date with the discipline officer again." Musica retorted.

"Okay, but you know what Musica?" Haru said as he went towards the bathroom.

"What?" Musica answered back.

"It's kinda new to my ears that it was you this time that was dying not to be late." Haru shouted through the noise of the rushing water.

"Yeah, right." Musica sighed as he finished his coffee.

After awhile, Haru came down from upstairs again in his school uniform this time. He snatched a couple of toast and followed Musica that was going out of their flat. Haru munched on his toast as he walked down the street towards the bus stop with Musica on his side and was still busy reading the newspaper.

While the two of them was waiting for the bus to arrive. A classmate joined them.

"Hey guys! Good morning." Shuda greeted the two with a smile.

"Good morning, Shuda." Haru greeted back.

"Good morning Shu-kun!" Musica said as he tangled his arm around Shuda's shoulders.

Then the two were quite occupied with each other and they have seemed to forget about the world. Haru felt alone, although this event always happen everyday. Besides, Shuda and Musica were lovers, there's no denying it. Haru had seen the two of them kiss. And it was almost every night that Shuda would come at their flat and spend the night there, add to that the noise they make in the middle of the night which would wake Haru in his sleep and keep him awake until crack of dawn. Or if not, it was Musica who would go to Shuda's, heaven only knows what could they have been doing there, for Shuda was leaving alone and Haru could formulate a sensible hypothesis.

When the three of them reached the bus stop, Haru saw another person who was also waiting for the same bus. In fact, he was also Haru's classmate. But he and Haru were just like oil and water. It was Lucia Rareglove.

Haru was actually not sure why Lucia really hates him. Haru was sure he didn't started it but every time he and Lucia would meet, turmoil seemed to take over. And Haru was also not sure why he was always pissed off about Lucia.

'Maybe it's because he's the school's bully and he's fond hurting people and it's not just right and I can't just bear to watch it' Haru said to himself while staring at Lucia.

The tall blond seemed to notice Haru's gaze. Lucia wasn't really comfortable when someone was staring at him with the face that seemed to convey "WHY?" And so Lucia gathered some courage and decided to speak, definitely ignoring those slurping sounds Musica and Shuda were making.

"What are you staring at? Is there something wrong with my face?" Lucia asked austerely.

Haru snapped out of his internal monologue when he heard Lucia's voice. He quickly jerked his head while saying "No, nothing." Haru didn't feel brawling with Lucia this early in the morning. Unless, Lucia would want some.

To Haru's credit, Lucia didn't do something he would normally do. Lucia turned around, looking far away.

Haru was surprised. He didn't know Lucia Rareglove knows how to be calm. But Haru decided not to know further anymore.

Then the long awaited bus came. Musica and Shuda went up first then Lucia after that, Haru followed. Inside, Musica and Shuda were sharing their seats and on the far end of the bus was Lucia. Unfortunately, there are no more seats available except beside Lucia and the next bus will arrive after an hour. Haru got no choice but to seat beside Lucia.

'Just when I thought this would be a nice day…' Haru sighed as he walked towards Lucia.

_**Close your eyes**_  
_**Dry your tears  
**_'_**coz when nothing seems clear  
**__**You'll be safe here  
**__**From the sheer weight  
**__**Of your doubts and fears  
**__**Weary heart  
**__**You'll be safe here**_

The trip towards the school was just okay, no conversations where exchange between Haru and Lucia and it served them both well. Besides, what could they possibly talk about?

When the four of them reached the school grounds, Lucia suddenly disappeared and Shuda bid them a temporary goodbye for he said he would have some things to take care of and he would just meet them inside the classroom.

Haru and Musica walked towards their locker to grab some stuff that they would be needing for the day.

"So how's the bus ride with Lucia beside you?" Musica asked as he rummages through his locker.

"What do you mean?" Haru said while being busy with his stuffs too.

"You know, did you two talk about things and stuffs and the like?" Musica asked as he closed his locker.

"No, I don't think the school's bully is fond of talking." Haru replied as he closed his own locker.

Musica was quirking a weird eye at Haru, definitely not believing Haru's statement.

"Stop it Musica, let's just go to our room. You don't want to be late don't you?" Haru said. Certainly, he wanted to stop this little talk regarding Lucia.

And so the two started to walk towards their classroom.

Inside, they have found Shuda was already there. He was talking with Elie and the two decided to join them.

A little more minute of chitchat and then their teacher came in.

Everyone settled down and took their seats when their teacher had reached the teacher's table. It was there Physics class and sure it's not the most enjoyable subject in the entire curriculum or their teacher.

The whole class went sluggish as their teacher lectured regarding Motion.

Haru felt bored since the subject was held before lunch. He's sure that he is losing his concentration on the lecture and he can't help it. Surely, anyone can't think straight when your grunting stomach is making you feel funny.

And so Haru decided to peel his eyes away from his teacher. He shifted his sight at his classmates. He saw Elie dozing off behind a book that she was holding upright. He saw Musica who looks at first sight, listening to the lecture but no he wasn't. If you trace the direction of his sight, it will lead you to Shuda, not the teacher. And well, Shuda was constantly looking behind smiling, especially when he would meet Musica's gaze. It seemed that the two of them can't see through each other or it seemed that they would die if one is inaccessible to the other even for just a meter. Almost everyone was either dozing off or mentally absent in this classroom. Well, except two persons.

One is Sieghart. It's very common to see that he is listening keenly in such lecture. He is the class' pride. He is the best there is in this class.

'He might be the only one that can understand all the things the teacher is blabbing about.' Haru pouted to himself.

But what surprised Haru more is second person. It was Lucia.

'Being calm a moment ago was one thing, but seeing the school's bully listening to the Physics lecture was more than enough for Haru to handle.

And from the look of things, it seemed that Lucia understands these things here the way Sieghart understands them.' Such thoughts are floating in Haru's mind.

"Okay everyone, your attention please." Their teacher said.

Haru snapped out of his internal monologue as he heard his teacher's voice. Everyone seated accordingly.

"Okay class, since it's gonna be the semester break starting tomorrow. I ought to give you a project to work on and it is due when you return to class." Their teacher explained.

Then the whole class seemed to go berserk upon hearing what their teacher had said. Indisputably, no one likes to do a school related task on a vacation.

Then their teacher passed around pieces of paper, in which instructions of what project and how to do it are written on the said paper.

"And since almost all of you have gone bananas already, it'll be me who will choose for your partner. Since the project's gonna be done in pairs." The teacher added further.

The teacher called out some names and paired them to the others. When it was time for Haru's name to be called so that he would know his partner. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

'Elie and Sieghart were partners. Musica got Shuda as his partner. Almost everyone had their partners that they like. Boy, there is nothing left for me except… shit! No! Not him!' Haru said silently.

All of them inside the classroom have their partner except for Haru himself and another classmate. Haru didn't dare to anticipate who his partner was.

"And the last pair." Their teacher said. "Mr. Glory's partner would be Mr. Rareglove.

Almost everyone went rigid at what the teacher had announced. Musica, Elie and Shuda's jaw dropped almost in unison. Even Sieghart who is most of the time nonchalant in almost everything regarding everyone in the class had blinked out of surprise.

Haru couldn't believe it. He was paired with the last person he would be in the entire planet. Haru definitely needs to ask his teacher if he could change his partner. But just when Haru was about to call the attention of his teacher the bell rang, signaling it was the end of the class.

"That's the bell, class your dismissed." Their teacher said and then their teacher had gone out of the door.

Haru felt hopeless.

_**Remember how we laugh  
**__**Until we cried  
**__**At the most stupid things  
**__**Like we were so high  
**__**But love is all  
**__**That we have  
**__**And though the world  
**__**Would never understand  
**__**This unlikely unison  
**__**And why it still stands  
**__**Someday we will be set free  
**__**Pray and believe**_

Lunch time came and still Haru was worried about Lucia being his partner. He spent his lunch with Musica, Shuda and Elie. And since, Elie's partner was Sieghart. Sieghart himself had his lunch with them. He and Elie had already started discussing their project.

"Hey Haru, you haven't finished your lunch but lunch break is almost over. You okay?" Shuda asked Haru for he had seen Haru's food was barely touched.

"Uh… yes, I'm okay. I just don't really like what I bought for lunch that's all." Haru explained.

"You're lying Haru. Teriyaki is both our favorite and now you say you don't like it. If I know you better, you're having problems with eating because Lucia was your partner in our Physics project." Musica said.

Haru turned read. What Musica had said was indeed true.

"Excuse me…" a cold yet soothing voice was heard behind Musica and Shuda who were standing in front of Haru.

Both Shuda and Musica turned around to look who it was. And so, Haru leaped his head from the back of the two so that he could see who it was. Much of the three's surprise it was Sieghart.

"Ah… Sieghart-san…" Haru said as he stood up.

"I don't want to eavesdrop on your personal conversation yet I couldn't help hearing regarding your problem Haru." Sieghart connected his broken statement.

"With my problem…!" Haru said while pointing at himself. He really looked silly.

Sieghart nodded. "Now you see, if you're having difficulty dealing with Lucia as your partner. I could ask Elie to switch partners. She could be your partner, while I'll be the one to partner with Lucia." Sieghart further explained.

Musica and Shuda were both taken aback at what Sieghart was trying to offer. Even Elie who was just listening was surprised.

'What! Are all of this true? Would Sieghart do that for me?' Haru questioned himself. 'I surely didn't know that this day is full of surprises, I should've read my horoscope earlier.' Haru said to himself again.

"So what do you think Haru?" Sieghart asked.

"Uhm…" Haru recovered his bearings before he would be drowned again in his internal monologue. "Gee… thanks a lot Sieg but I think I'll stick to Lucia as my partner. After all, he was chosen by our teacher."

"Okay. But if you change your mind, don't be ashamed to approach me." Sieghart offered.

"Yes, I'll do that. Thanks." Haru replied while his cheeks are turning bright red.

Then the bell rang again and lunch break was over.

The rest of the afternoon class was pretty okay although there was nothing extraordinary that have happened.

_**When the lights  
**__**Disappears  
**__**And when this world's  
**__**Insincere  
**__**You'll be safe here  
**__**When nobody hears you scream  
**__**I'll scream with you  
**__**You'll be safe here**_

Class was now over and Musica, Shuda and Haru were at the lockers.

"Hey! So I'm gonna pick the two of you later." Shuda said as he closed his locker.

"Yeah sure." Musica replied as he closed his own locker and was starting to cuddle Shuda.

"Uhm… guys, excuse me but… I'm clueless of what the two of you are talking about…" Haru asked while sweatdropping at the sight of the two were making.

Both Shuda and Musica looked at each other. Shuda fixed his gaze at Musica. Then Musica snapped.

"Ah… I haven't told Haru yet." Musica said. "Shuda's inviting us to go to his their farmhouse. You're coming right?"

"Gee… that's really nice but I guess I'll have to pass on this one." Haru said.

"Why?" Shuda and Musica said almost in unison.

"You see… I have my hands full. And I still have my Physics project to brood over. Not counting the fact that my partner wasn't the nicest partner the world has to offer." Haru said bluntly and then he suddenly realized that Shuda and Musica were seemed to be frozen.

"Uhm… Haru… I guess we better go ahead of you…" Musica said hardly, his faced almost turned white as if he had seen a ghost or something.

"See you Haru. _Behind _you." Shuda whispered. Then the two sauntered off.

Haru felt nervous. He felt his blood run cold as he seemed to have speculated who was behind him.

"Haru Glory…" a deep mannish voice was heard and it emanated behind Haru.

Quite hesitant at first but Haru packed up all the courage that was in him and he slowly turned around.

Haru was overwhelmed to see how enormous the person that was behind him. He continued to move his gaze up, straight towards the other person's irises.

It burned gold. The person's irises that were in front of Haru were gold, along with his golden hair.

Haru couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'How could a person that is so masculine, in fact kinda barbaric be this attractive?' Haru questioned himself.

"Yes what is it Lucia?" Haru asked, finally breaking out from his keen observation.

"May I talk to you? Even for just a second." Lucia said as he spun on his heels and started to walk down the hallway.

Haru followed Lucia although he was nervous. He realized that this part of the school seemed to be desolated. Haru was speculating that the "second" Lucia was saying would be longer than any regular second.

Then Lucia stopped and turned to face Haru.

"I heard you Haru." Lucia said straightforwardly.

Haru didn't know what Lucia means. He was just standing there in front of Lucia with a big question mark on his forehead.

"I'm talking about us being partners in our Physics project." Lucia explained.

Haru didn't react. He had just continued gazing at Lucia's face.

"And I have realized that you seem not to like me as your partner. Well, I'm giving you the freedom to switch, so we could both go and tell our Physics teacher that we're switching partners." Lucia said while his eyes were starting to moist.

"What are you talking about Lucia?" Haru asked nonchalantly.

"You know better what I mean Glory. Go ahead, tell our teacher that you would switch partner. It's not unusual to me." Lucia spat. Then he hid his eyes behind his golden bangs, he surely didn't want Haru to see that he was on the brink of tears.

"No, Lucia. I'm not gonna switch." Haru replied.

"What!" Lucia was stunned at what Haru had said. He couldn't believe what he heard. It was the first time in his entire schooling life that his partner didn't resorted to switch partner because he was paired with Lucia Rareglove.

"Are you absolutely sure with that Haru?" Lucia asked in almost a childish way.

"Yes." Haru said while blushing. He didn't know that even cold hearted school bullies also possess a childish heart-warming attitude and that attracted Haru.

"If you want we could start our project tonight, at my place." Haru offered. "It's better to start early so that we could fix any discrepancies that would later arise."

"S-sure." Lucia replied with delight. "I'll go there by seven."

"Okay. By the way, bring those Physics notes that you have. I guess your notes are more decent than mine." Haru said.

Lucia nodded and couldn't help himself but smile at Haru. Haru on the other hand, made the effort to smile back. Then the two had separated and went homewards.

_**Save your eyes  
**__**From your tears  
**_'_**coz when nothing seems clear  
**__**You'll be safe here  
**__**From the sheer weight  
**__**Of your doubts and fears  
**__**Wounded heart  
**__**You'll be safe here**_

At Musica and Haru's flat…

"No way Musica! You can't go with out cooking dinner for me… I'll starve to death…" Haru said. Haru was definitely imploring Musica to cook for him.

"Sorry Haru but there is not enough time for me to cook dinner for you. Shuda's coming any minute now to pick me up." Musica said as he put on his backpack and went down stairs towards the living room. Haru wondered why Musica packed so many things.

"But Musica… you know that I don't know how to cook… and I'll never probably learn how…" Haru explained as he followed Musica.

"Well there is a first time for everything and now is the perfect time for you to learn how to cook." Musica reasoned out as he sank on the couch.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere!" Haru exploded.

"Correct." Musica replied with a big grin. He really likes it when he and Haru argued because Musica have always given Haru crazy reasons and every time Haru runs out of some quick retort he turned to explode and his face becomes red like a tomato. And that attracted Musica.

Then a car's horn was heard right outside their flat.

"Oh! That's Shuda. Last question, are you sure you don't wanna go?" Musica asked as he reached for the door knob.

"No." Haru replied along with shaking his head.

"Fine, be it." Musica said as he pulled the door open and went towards the car that was waiting for him.

"But who's gonna cook dinner for me?" Haru shouted as he rushed outside.

"I suggest you go to the grocery store and buy yourself some ready-to-cook foods. I'll gonna be out for almost a week. Bye and take good care of the house!" Musica shouted through the car's window. Then it started to move.

"No fair Musica. You didn't told me you're gonna be gone for almost a week. Now I'm sure I'll really starve to death!" Haru shouted more.

"Don't worry; we will bring you some food when we return! Bye Haru!" Shuda shouted through the drive seat window. Then the car went on.

Haru watched the car until it disappeared from his line of sight. Then he went inside and laid on the couch. He laid there completely still until he heard some knocking on the door. Haru stood up and went to see who it was.

"Hi!" Lucia greeted as Haru opened the door. He was just standing there while his hands were gripping some books and notebooks.

"Oh… come in." Haru offered as he grabbed some things that Lucia brought over and put them on the table..

"So are you ready to start the project?" Lucia asked as he went to put the remaining things.

Haru was about to answer when his stomach made some funny noise.

"Well, the truth is Lucia… I haven't… eaten yet…" Haru said.

"What!" Lucia said in surprise. "What time is it? Why didn't you eat?" Lucia asked as he gazed on the clock.

"It's almost eight. Well, Musica went out with Shuda and he didn't cook dinner. He was the only one in this house who knows how to cook. I certainly don't have the skill to do it." Haru replied shyly.

"I see. Do you have some things here that can be cooked?" Lucia queried.

"Yeah, Musica shopped recently. Why?" Haru questioned back.

"Show it to me. Let's see what dinner can I make out of those things." Lucia replied.

And so Haru showed Lucia the way to the kitchen.

"Ah… you got lots of good stuffs here Haru." Lucia said as he delved on the fridge.

"Just find something that's fast to cook Lucia. I could feel my stomach is starting to munch on my intestines." Haru said as he embraced his stomach.

Then Lucia emerged with some food items on his hands. And Haru looked up to him.

"Guess, we'll have noodles for dinner." Lucia said brightly.

"Salvation!" Haru said as he seemed to be revived with the thought that he won't starve after all.

Moments later and the two were chowing down the noodles that Lucia cooked.

"Wow Lucia, you really are a good cook." Haru commented.

"Not really Haru. It's just noodles. Anyone could cook noodles." Lucia replied.

"Well I'm sure I'm not part of that "anyone" you are talking about.

"Uhm… I know it's kinda stupid to ask this Lucia but… couldyougobackhereagainandcookformejustuntilMusicacameback." Haru said swiftly and then stuffed his mouth with some noodles.

"Could you repeat that again Haru? And this time, slowly please." Lucia asked.

Haru swallowed the noodles and started to blush. "Could you…go back here again…and cook for me just until Musica came back. Please?" Haru said as he grinned unthinkingly.

"Sure." Lucia replied and stood up and went to the kitchen sink to clean the used utensils.

"Ey, let me help you with that." Haru offered as he went to grab the sponge off Lucia's hands.

"No, it's okay. Let me do it." Lucia insisted as he tried to grab the dishwashing liquid off Haru's hands.

The two went on and on until Haru accidentally squirted almost all of the dishwashing liquid on Lucia's shirt.

"Shit!" Lucia cringed.

"Opps… sorry…" Haru said.

"It's okay. It doesn't stain isn't it?" Lucia asked.

"I… don't know." Haru replied and then he grabbed the bottle.

"Warning: If accidental contact was made between this liquid and a cloth. A probable stain may appear. So wash the cloth right away." Haru read what was written behind the bottle and then he looked at Lucia.

Lucia blinked and looked at his shirt.

"Guess we need to was that shirt." Haru said. "Give it to me."

Without any question, Lucia grabbed the hem of his shirt and shoved it up.

Haru saw the bare skin that was in front of him. The perfectly toned chest and biceps. Those rock hard abs that seemed that they were chiseled to perfection. Haru's knees seemed to become like jelly and he felt a hot flash that traveled up his spine. His lips were parted and Haru's mouth was uncontrollably watering.

Then Lucia saw Haru who was quite lost in where ever world his mind is. Then Lucia reached out his shirt to Haru. Only by that time Haru's normal self returned.

Haru grabbed it and then dumped it in the washing machine. Then Haru turned around to see Lucia grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" Haru asked although his tone had a hint of hesitation.

"Nothing." Lucia replied as he grinned more. To which Haru felt a little afraid.

"Let's start our project?" Lucia asked.

Haru just replied with a nod.

_**In my arms  
**__**Through the long cold night  
**__**Sleep tight  
**__**You'll be safe here  
**__**When no one understands  
**__**I believe  
**__**You'll be safe  
**__**You'll be safe here…**_

Lucia and Haru had done their project inside Haru's room. Both Lucia and Haru focused on their project. Both of them shared opinions and analyzed how to clarify the data that they have presented on their paper. Since their Physics project was an Investigatory Project regarding Newton's Law of Motion.

"This is enough for the day Haru." Lucia said as he laid on the carpeted floor. His hands on the back of his head, eyes closed.

Haru turned to look at Lucia who was on the floor. Since Haru was on his study table. His eyes surveyed Lucia. From his golden hair to the features of his face, down to his chest that was eloquently expanding and contracting as Lucia breathe. But Haru's eyes didn't stop there. It continued down towards the perfect six-pack abs that Lucia had. His eyes continued down towards the bulge that was surely dominant on Lucia's denims. Haru felt some stirrings inside his own pants.

Then Lucia opened his eyes and caught Haru's gaze. Haru on the other hand quickly turned his head back towards the paper that he was writing. The truth is, Haru doesn't want Lucia to see that he was blushing.

"Haru…" Lucia whispered softly on Haru's ears.

Haru blushed even more. 'Goodness Gracious does he know it already?' Haru questioned himself. He then turned around to face Lucia.

Lucia and Haru's face met. Both of them can feel each other's warm breath and their lips are merely centimeters away from each other.

"Y-yes Lucia… what is it?" Haru uttered.

"I… I… " Lucia stammered.

Haru felt nervous. He felt that his heart was pounding too fast that it would fall of.

"Yes…" Haru said once more.

"I… thank you." Lucia connected his statement.

"For what?" Haru asked.

"For being my partner and didn't resorted to switch." Lucia replied.

Then Haru gazed at his desk clock. Both of them were so engrossed with there project that they didn't realize it was already half past the hour of one in the morning.

"Gee, look at the time. Let's sleep." Haru offered and Lucia nodded for agreement.

"Uhm… I didn't know where Musica had put the spare mattress. So we can share the bed." Haru said.

"That's fine." Lucia replied and then started to strip his denims and then he jumped inside the bed.

Haru was a little uncertain whether he would strip down to his boxers too since he had someone to share his room for the night. But it was awfully hot tonight so Haru decided to remove his pants but he held his shirt on. Then he turned the lights off and then joined Lucia on the bed.

Both of them slept side by side. Haru was facing away from Lucia and so did Lucia to Haru. Then Haru heard Lucia say his name.

"Haru… are you asleep already?"

"No, not yet."

Then Lucia shifted to face Haru and so did Haru. Now the two of them are facing each other.

"Haru, I know this may sound crazy but I need to get this off my chest…" Lucia said.

"What is… it Lucia?" Haru asked. He didn't know why he could sense the tension Lucia was felling.

"I… I like you." Lucia said softly.

"Stop joking Lucia." Haru said as he suddenly stood up and went off the bed. He was giving his back at Lucia.

"I'm not, Haru." Lucia answered back as he suddenly embraced Haru.

Haru trembled this was too much for him to handle. He surely didn't know what to do, especially now that someone is hugging him.

Haru touched Lucia's hands. "Lucia but..." Haru said then he turned around to face Lucia.

"If you're worried why I used to pick fights with you it's because you seemed to ignore me. And I can't accept that. I liked you from the beginning and the only way I thought so that I can have your attention is by being an ass-bully that I am now and by picking fights on you." Lucia confessed.

Haru couldn't believe it. All those fights were just for the sole intention of having his attention. "You're crazy Lucia." Haru said with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm crazy… for you." Lucia said with a smile.

"There's something I want you to know too Lucia." Haru said who was starting to blush. "I… I like you too."

"Haru…" the only word Lucia had said then he went to embrace Haru more tightly.

"Lucia…" Haru said as he stringed his hands around Lucia's neck.

Lips against lips. Skin against skin. Body against body. Everything between the two seemed to crash and burn. Both Haru and Lucia's hands were roaming freely on each other's body as they make sweet lingering kisses.

Then Lucia grappled the edging of Haru's shirt and quickly shoved it off Haru's body. Then Lucia went all over it making a wet trail up and down then Lucia suckled at one of Haru's nipples. Nipping, licking one of them and playing with the other. Then Lucia's hands went to hook the waistband of Haru's boxers as swoop it down. And from Haru's nipples, Lucia made another trail downwards. He was pleased to note that Haru was very hard now. All at once, Lucia took Haru's tip. Sucking and at the same time licking it.

Haru on the other hand, was tousling Lucia's golden hair as he pushed forward. Lucia took the chance to take the whole length. Lucia continued to suck and lick the pulsating organ and he used his tongue to pat it.

'Ahh… damn he's good…' Haru said to himself as he bucked and arched forward. He didn't know until when he could contain himself.

But Lucia never stopped. He continued to what he was doing until he was awarded by Haru's cum. He swallowed the bitter-salty liquid hungrily and still he continued to suck Haru.

Then pain was starting to override pleasure and so Haru pushed Lucia away. Lucia on the other hands sank on the carpeted floor and was a little breathless.

Then Haru caught Lucia and made him to lay on the bed. Then Haru went on top of him. Then the two went again on another series of searing kisses. Then Haru broke free and continued to kiss Lucia downwards. From his neck down to Lucia's chest. Haru took extra time to suckle Lucia's nipple. Then he continued to work his way down using his tongue to make a wet trail from Lucia's chest to his abdomen and finally, Haru was in front of Lucia's crotch.

He nuzzled at it, feeling the restrained erection that Lucia had under the thin material of his boxers.

"Haru… no teasing…" Lucia said in a muffled cry.

Then Haru shoved the boxers off Lucia revealing Lucia's impressive length. Haru took the tip, tasting the dripping precum as he used his tongue to lap the head of Lucia's cock. He then went on downwards and swallowed the whole length. He went up and down, on and on. Hearing Lucia whimper and seeing him buck persuaded Haru to do more.

Just when pressure was building up inside Lucia. Haru went to face Lucia and give him a lip-lock.

"Wow Haru, you don't know how a good kisser you are…" Lucia whispered as he took Haru's mouth again.

"I want you inside me Lucia. Take me…" Haru said coyly.

Without any word Lucia rolled over and now it was Haru who was under him. He reached a finger to Haru's mouth and initiated Haru to suck it. And Haru did. Then he slowly entered it to Haru's tight and hot entrance.

Haru moaned at the contact and Lucia went deeper then he added another digit and then another one and moved it with a rhythm. Then he removed it and positioned himself at Haru's. He slowly entered Haru. Haru was tight and hot and Lucia felt it all to well. He moved up and down from slow and long rhythm then they picked up speed. Their hands intertwined, their heated skin rubbed against each other and both of them were laced up by their own sweat. Haru felt a warm liquid trickle down his inner thigh as he came again. Seconds after that, Lucia released a low cry as he filled Haru with his own seed. Then Lucia collapsed beside Haru, breathing heavily.

Haru reached a hand to cup Lucia's face and gave him a quick yet very hot kiss. Then Lucia tangled his arms around Haru's body and so did Haru.

"I love you Lucia." Haru said as his eyes fluttered. He was drifting between sleep and awake state.

"I love you too Haru." Lucia replied as he gave Haru another kiss. Then Lucia had also fallen asleep feeling warm and safe in the arms of his lover.

**End**

* * *

That's done. Love me. Hate me, just leave a review. And before I cook dinner for myself and Rancor. Rancor here has something to say.

Rancor: Since school is about to start in our place here, I promise not be a major pain in the behind for Vhaleck.

That's nice Rancor but promises are meant to be broken.

Rancor: Then I swear not to be a major pain in the behind.

Even if you die O.o?

Rancor: Uhm… can I change it to "I'll try not to be a major pain in the behind?"

You're hopeless Rancor. Come here, help me cook dinner so that we could eat early.

Rancor: It's already late Vhaleck…

Shut up! Do you wanna eat or not?

Rancor: I wanna eat.

Then stop whining and let's go to the kitchen. Bye guys! Me and Rancor here are starving already. Don't forget to review. Thanks! (",)",)


End file.
